


Seduction 101

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871542
Kudos: 6





	Seduction 101

“ _Oooohhh_ …. Would you look at those baby blue eyes…” The female voice was soft and southern... and seductive. Illya Kuryakin was attempting to back away from Sheri Rae Lansing, a new member of the New York office. 

“Miss Lansing…’’

“Sheri Rae, please call me Sheri Rae… _Mistah_ _Kuryahkin_.” Illya had heard the phrase that something was as smooth as silk, and that was Sheri Rae. Her voice, her curves, even her glossy brown hair. Illya was pretty sure it was reflecting the lights, almost like glass.

“Umm, yes, well… Sheri Rae, we try to maintain a, er… a professional atmosphere here at UNCLE Headquarters.” She was looking at him as though he might be a piece of pastry, he feared she might attempt to take a bite out of him.

“You are just the cutest, I could just eat you up with a spoon.” There, just as he suspected. 

“Well, hello there…’ Napoleon Solo saw the situation, and in spite of his amusement at his friend’s predicament, he decided to intervene.

“Miss Lansing, Illya… ‘ the wink was infuriating to the Russian. “What are you two up to today?”

“Why, Mistah Solo, I am innocent of all wrong doing.” Now it was Sheri Rae who winked. Truth be told, Napoleon Solo really was a better match for her, shall we say, talents.

“I was just saying what pretty blue eyes _Mistah Kuryahkin_ has. Don’t you think he has pretty blue eyes, Mistah Solo?” Napoleon looked at Illya, a smirk across his face that made the blond want to send his partner across the room… forcibly.

“Why, yes I do, Miss Lansing. And yours are such a lovely shade of … ‘ Napoleon moved in a little closer until he was standing between his friend and this new Southern Temptress.

“Green…” He said it a little breathlessly, just enough to cause Sheri Rae to flutter her lashes and let out a sigh. She had heard about Napoleon Solo, and now she was about to get a demonstration that would change her world.

“Ahh, well... yes they are. And you have such lovely brown eyes…” The words trailed off as Sheri found herself fantasizing about kissing the handsome agent. She had met several Section II men at her last post, the office in Memphis. But the men in New York, this man… 

Napoleon savored the easy conquest, and Illya watched with fascination as Sheri Rae’s interest in him seemed to have completely vanished. It was like a dose of medicine to cure infatuation had been administered. He would remember to call on his friend should this happen again.

Napoleon wasn’t finished, of course. Now that he had Sheri Rae’s attention, he was compelled to complete the mission.

“Miss Lansing… ‘ 

“Sheri Rae, please.” She was slightly breathless as she said her name. Napoleon had moved in a little closer, so he was looking down on the diminutive woman, her eyes turned up to meet his.

“I was thinking I could kidnap you…’ She giggled at that, her heart was racing at the implication of snatching her away. Suddenly she was in a romance novel, the rakish pirate ready to …

Napoleon noticed a slight flush in Sheri Rae’s complexion, and could almost feel the beat of her heart.

“Are you alright Sheri Rae?” He knew the rest of this would be easy as she nodded her head. She really was very charming, very pretty. Illya wasn’t ready for someone like Sheri Rae Lansing, no matter how accomplished he might be in the art of romance. This was a job for a man with Napoleon’s particular skill set.

“As I was saying, dinner and dancing would be nice. Do you think you might be available on Friday, if I’m not called away?” That added to the drama, the possibility of being sent out to risk life and limb, 

Sheri nodded her head.

“I would truly love that _Mistah Solo_."

"Napoleon... _please_." Sheri Rae took in a deep breath, he was very close now.

"I’m not at all busy on Friday night, _Napoleon_.” Sheri Rae mentally marked off everything for Friday from her date book. 

The smile. Napoleon let it develop, and when it was fully formed, Sheri Rae’s knees literally failed her and she started to sink, just a little. The Solo Smile was worth a fortune in weak knees, head turning attraction.

“It’s a date then _Sheri Rae_ , until Friday." Turning his head slightly, he let Illya know it was time to leave for the meeting with Mister Waverly. Kuryakin nodded his head, first to Napoleon and then Sheri Rae. 

She watched them walk away, every nerve ending in her body focused on Napoleon.


End file.
